


Game Grumps Drabble Collection

by leatherlord



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Bongos, Coming In Pants, Consensual Non-Consent, Drabble Collection, Drinking, Drugs, Drugs Made Them Do It, Dry Humping, Groping, Hair-pulling, Intercrural Sex, Knifeplay, M/M, Multi, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Sexual Experimentation, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2020-06-25 17:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19750771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leatherlord/pseuds/leatherlord
Summary: Drabbles I've written that I want to post! Mostly egobang.Tags are added as drabbles are added.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this started out as a quick idea I was going to send to a friend and then turned into more, which is why the first paragraph is a little weird. Sorry about that!

The Boys play dare Jenga but Brian slips sexy blocks in. They laugh and ignore them for other, normal blocks, but there's those little nagging thoughts in the back of both of their minds saying, "What if?"

And after, once everyone else has left... Arin rebuilds the tower to put the game away. Dan always likes messing with Arin, so he grabs a block off the top of the stack just to fuck with him. It's one of the sexy ones. 

They both flush, "what if, what if, what if?" continually racing through their thoughts over and over as they read the block.

Dan finally cracks. He places the block back onto the stack as he clears his throat, trying to rid the air of the awkward silence that had settled. "I should, uh, probably go. Goodnight, Arin."

He goes to turn away, but Arin grabs his hand quickly. He knocks into the Jenga stack and they tumble all over the table and onto the floor. He lets out a laugh, his stomach clenching in nerves. Dan's smiling at him, and then looks down at their hands. Arin is still clutching his tightly.

"Yeah Arin?"

"Just—" Arin is brimming with indecision, emotions flickering across his face faster than Dan can name them all. He doesn't move though. The moment seems enormous and important and he needs Arin to come to terms with whatever is going on in his head so that Dan can also get on board with whatever he's thinking. 

And Dan will get on board — it's _Arin_ , his best friend, and he trusts Arin to make the decision that's best for both of them.

Dan squeezes Arin's hand once, and that seems to be just what Arin needed. He murmurs, "Just trust me, okay?" and shuffles closer to Dan. Dan _wants_ to giggle, to make a joke, to blurt _something_ out to cut the tension that just ratcheted up to 11, but he doesn't. 

Still holding onto Dan's hand with one of his own, Arin takes his other hand and grasps Dan's bicep. He pulls him closer. He can hear Dan's breathing speed up, but the taller man doesn't protest. If anything, he becomes more pliant and seems to read Arin's mind when he bends his face down to Arin. 

Arin grips Dan's bicep tighter and then suddenly they're kissing; just a pressing of lips, but it's _happening_ and both men are smiling and squeezing each other's hands as they open up emotionally to one another.

They break apart after a few seconds, both searching the other's face for their reaction. Dan has a shit-eating grin on his face and Arin's cheeks are flushed a rosy pink, a pleased look settling in, though his eyes are full of wonder, too.

Dan clears his throat again. "You're squeezing the shit out of my hand, Arin."

Arin drops Dan's hand as if it burned him, mutters an apology, but Dan immediately grasps it again. "I didn't mean I didn't like it! You were just cutting the circulation off, is all."

They're quiet for a moment, thoughts racing. They're both not quite sure where to go from here. 

Then Arin brings their hands up to his mouth and gives Dan's knuckles a kiss. "Sorry for squeezing you," he says. "Would you mind if I squeeze you in other places sometime?"

"Arin!" Dan's giggling, blushing, while Arin waggles his eyebrows suggestively.

"Well? Do you mind?"

The blush is still high in Dan's cheeks but he shakes his head. "No, I don't mind. Just as long as I get to squeeze back." He squeezes their hands together one more time before letting go to bring his hands up to Arin's face. "I'm going to kiss you again, okay? And then we should clean up the mess we made."

Arin nods and they lean in to each other again. This kiss has a little more heat, a little more promise for future squeezes. 

And then they break apart again and begin picking up the mess, each blushing at the new possibilities they read on the blocks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan just wants to be kidnapped and fucked up a little bit.
> 
> WARNING: CNC/Consensual Non-Consent lies ahead in this drabble. Also a little knifeplay.

Brian grabs him from behind and twists an arm behind his back. Brian's other hand slides up to his throat and squeezes there once in warning. Then he covers his mouth roughly and holds his hand there. Ross blocks the door, just in case he manages to wiggle out of Brian's grasp. Brian holds the struggling Dan in place as Arin brings a (possibly fake, but extremely realistic) knife up to his throat. 

"Not so tough now, are you?" Arin's voice is so, so condescending. "You tried your best to escape. Gave us a few bruises, sure, but we got you in the end." He trails the knifepoint from Dan's throat down his shirt. He sticks the point in and rips a hole in the fabric, then he sticks his fingers in and just fucking RIPS the whole thing in half. 

Arin gropes at Dan's chest. Dan struggles, trying to pull away from the groping hands, but Brian's too strong. Arin tweaks his nipples, and Dan accidentally lets out a strangled moan. "Oh, I think he _likes_ this, boys." He tweaks them again, and his gaze goes down to Dan's crotch. "Oh, he _must_ like this. Look at him!"

Dan's blushing furiously, there's a very obvious tent showing in the front of his jeans, his dick is _so hard_. He can't help it. He lets out a whimper as Arin brings the knife down to his crotch and grazes the edge against his bulge. 

"Please..." Dan whimpers pitifully, sagging in Brian's arms as Arin presses the flat of the knife against his erection.

Brian laughs derisively and hefts Dan's weight higher. "Please what?"

Dan's face blazes red. It's getting too hard to think straight with Brian's strong arms holding him in place, and Arin pressing on his erection, and fuckin' _Ross_ leering at him from across the room. "I-I don't know!"

"Aw, poor baby," Ross chimes in. "Maybe we should drag him into the bedroom, Arin."

Arin smirks and jerks the knife away so suddenly that Dan jumps, moaning at the loss of pressure. "Excellent idea, Ross. Let's show this dumb bimbo _exactly_ what he needs."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Arin took some ecstasy and sexy shenanigans follow.
> 
> (Another one that I was sending to a friend, then it turned into more, which is why the beginning is a little abrupt.)

They're at Dan's place on his couch. Dan mentions that Arin's shirt looks soft as fuck. He grazes the hem with his fingers. Arin grabs his fingers and entwines their fingers together, squeezing softly. Then his fingers skate up Dan's bare arm, and small tingles follow in their wake.

Arin eyes Dan's fluffy hair. "Fuck, your hair looks so soft, dude," he murmurs, and pushes his hand into Dan's hair.

Dan shivers and tingles erupt, cascading from the crown of his head down, down as Arin digs his fingers into Dan's scalp and he begins massaging.

Arin's fingers get stuck for a moment in a particularly tangled curl, and he tugs it out, jerking Dan's head back. Dan lets out a small whimper. Arin hears it and freezes, cursing, apologies falling from his lips, thinking he hurt Dan, his Danny.

Dan places a firm hand on the one tangled in his hair, stopping Arin from moving. "Arin. Arin! It's okay." Dan avoids looking directly at Arin. "It's, uh,  _ more  _ than okay."

"Oh?" A blank stare from Arin. A 'duh, come on Arin' look from Dan. "Oh!"

Dan nods, a blush dusting his cheeks, and shifts in his seat. He drops his hand slowly, caressing, from the one that was on top of Arin's.

Arin grasps a hunk of curls and tugs gently. Dan closes his eyes and lets his head fall back against Arin's hand on the couch with the tug, and another whimpery moan passes through his lips.

"Holy shit, Dan." Arin is staring at Dan's blissed out face.

"Mmm," is all Dan gets out as he shifts again. His hand creeps back over to Arin's shirt, one finger tentatively caressing the soft fabric again.

Arin laughs as he feels the light pressure. "Go for it, dude."

Dan grunts and _ pushes _ his hand into the fabric, pushing against Arin's crotch accidentally.

And oh, Arin's definitely got something going on down below, too.

Dan's eyes fly open and Arin is blushing hard, but he continues tugging on Dan's hair. His gaze is still focused on Dan's face.

Something primal snaps in Dan, filling him with a heat, as he gets a good once over at his best friend. They're both looking a little debauched. His eyes focus, a mischievous glint forming that Arin catches.

"Dan," Arin warns, "Don't..."

But then Dan is purposefully pushing the heel of his palm against Arin. "Don't what?" Dan asks, tone all innocence, as he does it again and again.

"Fuck," Arin whispers, giving in. He squeezes his eyes shut and bucks up into the pressure of Dan's hand. The hand wrapped in Dan's curls goes still, and Arin is about to pull his hand away, but then Dan lets out a sad, small whimper and pushes his head against the palm of Arin's hand.

"Oh, Danny," Arin sighs. "Danny..." His grip in Dan's hair tightens again and suddenly he's pulling Dan towards him.

Dan goes willingly, unfolding his gangly legs and places his knees on either side of Arin's legs, straddling him, Arin's hand guiding him all the while.

Their lips meet in a bruising, searing kiss. Dan feels Arin's tugs in his hair and he whimpers again. He grinds his crotch down into Arin's, and Arin gasps, breaking the kiss. "Oh, fuck, Dan,  _ fuck _ ." Arin meets Dan's thrusts with his own. "You too, huh?"

Dan nods frantically, peppering kisses on Arin's cheeks and then nibbles his way down to Arin's neck. "How could I not, dude?"

"Fuck, Dan," is all Arin can manage. His grip in Dan's hair tightens.

And then they're desperately grinding against each other, hands all over. Tingles follow everywhere Arin touches Dan. Dan marks up Arin's neck with little bites and sucks dark marks into his white skin.

Too soon they're cumming in their pants, gasping their release into one another's ears. Their hips gradually slow as they ride out their orgasms.

They share a tender kiss before Dan giggles at their debauched state, at the marks he left on Arin's neck, at the drying cum in their pants, and he awkwardly slips off of Arin's lap.

He holds a hand out to Arin. "Come on, Big Cat. Let's get you cleaned up, all right? Might just have to slip you out of all of these clothes to get you properly cleaned up."

A blush coats Arin's cheeks, but he grabs Dan's hands and lets himself be pulled up off of the couch. "Oh, we might just have to do the same to you, Danny." He winks, and it's Dan's turn to blush.

His gaze is steady, though, as he looks at Arin. "Fine. But you have to pull my hair some more, yeah?"

Arin laughs and tugs Dan towards his bathroom. "It's a deal."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan plays Arin like bongos.
> 
> (Another one that started out as a quickie and got out of hand ;) )

He does Arin's belly, tentatively, at first. Then when the weather gets hotter and Arin switches to shorts, and Dan gets more comfortable touching Arin's bare skin, he starts going _ham_ on Arin's thighs. Playin' 'em like _bongos_.

Giggling the whole time.

The first time Dan does this to his thighs, Arin flinches but then starts laughing, cause Dan's enjoying himself so much.

It kinda turns into a game of gay chicken without them explicitly saying that it is. Arin wearing skimpier and skimpier shorts and crop tops, Dan going higher and higher on Arin's thighs and tummy.

Eventually Dan shows up to Arin's. Suzy lets him in, tells him Arin'll be down to the basement shortly.

Dan lounges on the couch for a bit. Eventually he hears Arin clomping down the stairs in his flip flops. 

Dan's about to make some sort of flippant joke about having to wait forever, but it gets stuck in his throat and dies as he looks over at Arin, who is wearing nothing but short shorts that should, frankly, be illegal. 

Arin stops at the bottom of the stairs. He sees Dan's dumbstruck face and inside he's _reeling_ but outwardly he just goes, "What?" 

Dan flushes, tearing his eyes away from the miles of _skin_ Arin's showing, and clears his throat. 

"Nothing, man. Just... Those shorts are ridiculous." 

"Ridiculously arousing, you mean?" Arin turns and pops his ass out, showing off. 

Dan swallows audibly. "Sure, Arin. Sure. So are we gonna...?" He gestures vaguely towards the video game setup. 

"Yeah, dude. Of course." And Arin sits kind of uncomfortably close to Dan, their thighs touching.

Arin hunkers down into the cushions, spreading his legs just a little as he settles in with his controller. 

Dan stares at Arin's hairy legs for what _could_ be considered a smidge too long, then his gaze travels up a slightly chubby tummy, then up to Arin's face. Their gazes lock. Dan forgets how to breathe. 

"You still wanna play the bongos, Avidan?" Arin whispers huskily. 

Dan's mouth goes dry. He can't say anything, so instead he nods. 

"Go for it, then," Arin says, and snatches Dan's controller from his weak grip, and places both of their controllers to the side. 

Dan slides off of the couch onto his knees in front of Arin. His trembling hands come up to rest for a moment on the couch next to each creamy thigh.

"Come on, Avidan. _Do it_ ," Arin urges, flapping his thighs a little bit to touch the back of Dan's hands.

The touch is a shock to the senses. Dan goes a little wild and suddenly his hands are all over Arin.

His touches start from near Arin's knees; He slides his palms up Arin's legs, hesitating there for a second, before his touch is heading north. He starts feeling up Arin's stomach, kneading into it like dough, his palms pushing outwards until his hands grasp onto Arin's love handles, and he squeezes.

Arin's gasping, all joking gone, as Dan feels him up. Dan's hands roam ever northward, emboldened by the reactions he's pulling out of Arin.

He reaches Arin's chest, and rests his hands there for a moment to gauge Arin's reaction. They lock eyes again; Arin looks dazed, while Dan looks wild and his eyes blaze.

Arin swallows audibly as the quiet seconds tick on. His voice is thick when he says, "Well Avidan? You still gonna play?"

That's all Dan needs. He grunts, and his hands curl around Arin's pecs, and then he's squeezing and massaging and going to town on Arin's tiddies.

"Fuck, I love your tits, Arin." The words just tumble out of Dan's mouth before he realizes what he just said with horror, and his hands freeze mid-squeeze. "Fuck, fuck, I didn't—"

His apology is interrupted by a low moan from Arin. "Dude, don't apologize? That's so hot? Fuck." Arin's panting heavily and wiggling in place. "Keep going, man."

"I— Okay. Sure." Dan's face is on _fire_ , but all he wants to do is wring more of those noises out of Arin. He brushes his thumbs across the two nipples in front of him experimentally and Arin nearly _jumps_ out of his seat.

"Fuck, dude. Do that again. _Please_."

Arin's sounding desperate, _really_ desperate, and Dan's not going to lie and say that this all isn't making him feel some type of way. But he can't do anything about it now, can't take his hands off of Arin's hot skin to get some relief of his own, so instead he focuses entirely on making Arin feel good. Because Arin has _definitely_ got a situation going on in his skimpy pants, and Dan's here for it.

He brushes his big thumbs over Arin's nipples again, and Arin grunts, throwing his head back against the couch and squeezes his eyes shut.

Dan takes this as a good sign and flicks the nubs with the pads of his thumbs a few more times. This has Arin arching up into the touch, his hips gyrating, trying to find some relief.

Dan removes his hands from Arin's chest for a second, grabbing on to his waist instead, and pushes him back down onto the couch. Arin whines, opening his mouth to protest, but Dan is one step ahead of him.

"Stay down," Dan commands, and punctuates his words with two squeezes to the love handles in his grip.

"Oh? Oh my god, Dan," Arin whimpers.

Dan chuckles darkly. "Who's playing bongos now? Huh, Hanson?"

He drags his palms up Arin's body to his chest once more. "Keep your eyes _shut_ , okay?" Arin nods, squeezing his eyes tighter together. "Good girl."

Arin moans at that, starts to lift his hips a little bit, when Dan slaps one of his thighs lightly. "What did I just tell you? Are you that much of a ditz that you can't remember to heed a simple command five seconds later?"

"Fuck— Dan— I-I'm sorry," Arin whines. "I just— I can't think straight with your hands on me like this..."

"Yeah, I bet you can't. Just sit there and be quiet, okay? I'm trying to make this good for you." Dan tweaks one of Arin's nipples between two of his fingers, and pauses, expecting another bodily reaction, but all Arin does is whine in his throat. "Better, Hanson."

Dan brushes a thumb over one of Arin's nipples and distracts him enough that Dan is able to lean forward and latch his mouth onto the other nipple.

Arin sucks in a startled breath as Dan flicks his tongue over and over the little bud in his mouth.

"Fuck, Dan, fuck," Arin pants, and brings a finger up to his mouth to bite down on, to stifle his cries.

His hips are wiggling again as he tries to get some sort of friction on his crotch, and this time Dan allows it. He _wants_ to see Arin come undone, _wants_ to see him cum in his stupid little short shorts and ruin them.

Dan unlatches his mouth to egg Arin on as he continues rolling the other nipple between his fingers. "Come on, Hanson, come on. I wanna see you absolutely _ruin_ these skimpy little things you call shorts."

Arin whines again, this time his hips lift fully off of the couch before crashing back down.

Dan takes pity on him and slides his free hand up the inside of Arin's thigh towards his crotch. He grinds his hand there for a second, getting used to the idea and feeling of an erection that's not his own. Then he wraps his hand around it through the fabric of the shorts.

"Oh, _fuck,_ Dan," Arin gasps as he takes his finger from his mouth. "Holy shit, dude. I-I'm not gonna last."

Dan tweaks at Arin's nipples and strokes him at the same time. "I don't expect you to."

Arin yelps and arches his back. "Oh my god. You're going to kill me. I'm going to die here, on this couch, with your hands doing sinful things to me."

An idea flits across Dan's mind and a mischievous glint enters his eyes. "Oh, don't worry, Arin," he whispers gleefully. "It's not going to be _just_ my hands doing sinful things to you."

Arin lifts his head and his eyes pop open in surprise and he's able to get out, "What do you me—" before the rest of his sentence is swallowed by a loud moan as Dan lowers his head down to Arin's crotch.

Dan mouths at where the head of Arin's dick is in the shorts and is pleased when he tastes the salty pre-cum that has soaked through. He looks up at Arin coquettishly, flicking his tongue in time with his fingers up at Arin's chest.

He lifts his mouth high enough to say, "Oh, fuck, Arin. You're so fuckin' hard for me," before he's back at it, sucking and licking and outright _moaning_ at hints of Arin's musk he's getting through the shorts.

"Oh, oh _fuck_ , Dan, _please_ ," Arin whines, and threads his fingers into Dan's hair, tugging insistently. He sounds desperate, at the edge of something, and just needs that little push over.

Dan moans against the wet fabric and pinches Arin's nipples again and again. "Come on, Big Cat. Ruin these shorts for me. I want you to cum in my mouth," Dan urges, palming Arin's shaft and presses his mouth to the head. He looks up at Arin and drags his tongue, once, twice, over the ridge and then Arin is crying out, tugging at Dan's hair, as he cums in his pants.

"Holy shit," Arin gasps, gyrating his hips against Dan's mouth slowly. "Holy shit."

Dan lifts his mouth from Arin's cock, and smooths his hands over Arin's oversensitive chest, trailing them down Arin's body to his thighs. He plays the bongos lightly, and giggles as he watches them jiggle.

"That was, uh, some superb bongo playing, Dan." Arin jokes, releasing the hold he has on Dan's hair and scritches Dan's head. "Thanks."

"Any time, Arin," Dan says, giggling as he stands. He flushes when he catches Arin staring at his crotch. "What? Like all that _wasn't_ going to give me a raging boner, Arin? It was hot as fuck!"

Arin swallows thickly, eyes flickering between the crotch right in front of him and Dan's face. "I could... I could maybe help with that, you know? Play your bongos, since you played mine so well."

Dan falters. "I... You'd do that?"

"Fuck yeah! Get over here, Avidan." Arin grabs Dan by the hips and pulls him forward bodily. "You started by squeezing the instrument, right?" Arin asks playfully, snaking his hands around to Dan's butt and squeezing.

Dan yelps, and starts blushing. "Ye-yeah, Arin, that's exactly how it goes."

"Perfect. I'll be playing you like a fiddle by the time I'm done with you." Arin leans forward, pushing Dan's shirt up and out of the way and blows a raspberry against his stomach.

" _Arin!_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to nernball and the others!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan is coming to terms with his sexuality, and maybe he wants to try kissing a few dudes. So he goes to a gay bar.

Dan's coming to terms with his sexuality and doesn't want to go to Arin with this big news if it's not actually real.

So he goes to a nondescript gay bar in a slow part of town to check out the guys, maybe try kissing a few of them to see how he feels about it. He wears a well-fitting v-neck t-shirt, his torn jeans, and an open flannel.

He gets a drink to calm his nerves; just one, because he knows his tolerance is low at this point.

As he scans the crowd for some sweet dude lips, he's purposefully _not_ picking guys that look anything like Arin, but it's hard, because they're the only ones he wants to kiss.

One man, not too bad looking, comes and starts chatting Dan up. Dan is nervous as hell and downs his drink. The man laughs, "Oh, so that's how this evening is gonna go, huh?"

Dan giggles again, "Nope, just finishing my drink. You know how it is." He's serious, but the man takes Dan's giggles as him being coy and flirty. He places his empty glass on the bar; the man does the same and gestures to the bartender to give them both another.

"Oh, do I ever." The man's eyes are traveling all over Dan's body, taking in his lithe but muscular frame, eyes Dan's slightly exposed upper chest. He leans in to whisper into Dan's ear, his hot breath spilling over Dan's collar bones. "You wanna come with me for a few minutes? See where the night takes us?"

Dan nervous-giggles again as the man hands him his second drink. "Um. Maybe. Where are we going?" He takes a moderate sized gulp for courage and then places the glass on the bar once more. He forces a hand up to rub the man's arm, trying to get used to the feeling of coming on to a man.

 _It's so much easier with Arin_ , Dan thinks, as the room starts to spin.

The man chuckles and downs his drink in one fell swoop, slamming the glass onto the counter. He turns back to Dan and nuzzles into his neck, under the curtain of Dan's hair, and inhales deeply. "Oh fuck," he moans, "You smell great. We could head to the bathroom and then see where the night takes us from there, hot stuff."

"My name is Dan," Dan says as the man grabs his wrist and starts tugging him towards the bathrooms.

"It doesn't matter." When the man notices Dan's hurt look, he backtracks. "Sorry. Dan, then."

They get into the bathroom, and the man guides Dan past a few others lined up at the urinal and into the handicap stall.

Dan's head is spinning; he hasn't been this intoxicated in a long time, and suddenly the man is pressing Dan up against the graffitied wall of the bathroom, nudging his knee between Dan's thighs, pressing their bodies together. His hand grasps at the juncture of Dan's neck and chin and bends his head back gently. He starts to mouth at his collarbone, then licks a stripe up to Dan's mouth.

It's a little weird feeling another man's scruff against his own, but it feels good, the knee between his legs pressing in _just right_ , and he finds he doesn't mind being the more submissive one right now. He doesn't want to have to think about what he should be doing, and is instead just riding the sensations that this man's mouth is pulling out of him.

Their mouths meet in a messy clash of teeth and saliva; the man tastes like whiskey and a hint of cigarettes, but Dan finds he doesn't mind it so much. It fits this random tryst in a gay dive bar off the beaten track.

The man pulls back and grins at Dan, who giggles. This giggle isn't so nervous anymore. This giggle is a slightly-embarrassed-but-ready-to-try-again giggle.

"Let's try that again," the man says, and his eyes flicker down to Dan's pouty lips.

Dan nods and the man leans in, slower this time, but no less passionate. His hand that's grasping Dan's neck slides into his hair, grabbing a chunk near the roots. He tugs gently, testing, and when Dan moans into their sloppy kiss, the man pulls away, smiling. "I had you pegged for a hair guy."

"I mean, how could I not be, right?" Dan flirts, tossing his curls as sassily as he can with the man's hand still tangled within.

"Mmm," the man agrees, then latches his mouth back onto Dan's neck. His free hand curves down Dan's body under his flannel to the hem of his shirt. His fingers creep up underneath Dan's shirt, and he grabs onto Dan's hip.

His fingers are a little chilly, but the chill feels good against Dan's flushed skin. His body is definitely responding positively to everything, he's a little surprised to find. In fact, he thinks he likes this more than his various trysts with women. He's enjoying the rough nature of everything, and he knows that he wouldn't break the other man if he wanted to take control later. But he doesn't want to take control, he just wants to let this man have his way with him for a little bit.

Dan leans his head back against the wall and moans low as the man grinds his erection against Dan's thigh, as he presses his knee up into Dan's. Dan is pretty sure his neck is absolutely _smothered_ in hickies, and it's making him a little hot under the collar thinking about how he's going to explain the marks away to everyone in his life.

His mind flashes to Arin, imagines Arin doing this to him. Arin's fingers trail up to Dan's nipples and pinch them as he shifts his position, grinding their erections together, and they both moan together; the vibrations feel good against Dan's neck.

 _Wait. Not Arin._ Dan shakes his head, a little dizzy, and remembers where he is, who he's with.

It's not Arin, it's a random dude he met in a bar. A good looking, not-Arin dude who is absolutely wrecking Dan with his mouth and hands and dick.

The man unlatches his mouth from Dan's damp skin. He's breathing heavily as he continues grinding against Dan, continues tugging on Dan's hair and tweaks Dan's nipples. "I'm close, Danny," he pants into Dan's ear. "Are you?"

"Fuck," Dan bites out, caught off guard by the nickname. "Yeah, yeah I am."

"Good," he grunts, thrusting against Dan. "I wanna hear you cum, yeah?"

"Ye-yeah. Shit." He licks his lips. He's suddenly shy as he asks, "Can... can you suck on my neck again? I think that'll help."

A soft look dulls a little of the smoldering going on in the man's eyes. "Of course." He leans in and latches his mouth back onto Dan's skin, moaning, marking Dan up more.

His fingers tweak the little buds of Dan's nipples; their erections rub together; he tugs on Dan's hair. It all adds up to pleasure cascading down Dan's body to his dick, where it pools and pools and then—

It's overflowing, it's too much and not enough and Dan's cumming in his fucking pants as this strange man sucks more marks onto his skin and is cumming in _his_ pants as well.

They stay flush together for a second, both breathing heavily, and then the man is pushing off of the wall and smirking satisfactorily at a dazed Dan as he straightens his clothing and smooths his hair down.

"Meet you back out there?" he asks, looking back at Dan as he walks out of the stall. "Or do you wanna take this back to my place?"

Dan shakes his head and follows, laughing a little wildly as his head spins. "No, sorry, I can't. To be honest, I've, uh, never done that with another dude before. I came out here tonight to maybe kiss a few? See how I liked it?" He's blushing and looking at the ground as he finishes explaining. "I guess I liked it, huh?"

The man tilts Dan's chin up, a soft look on his face. "Hey. You did great." He tilts Dan's head left and then right, taking in the marks scattered across Dan's neck, and lets out a low whistle, then lets his hand drop. "Shit, I really did a number on you."

Dan catches his reflection in one of the mirrors and lets out a little gasp. He's flushed, his hair is a mess, his lips are swollen, and he's got a little scruff burn going on. Not to mention the _hickies_. He's definitely got a _I just got dicked down_ look about him, and it's hot as fuck. "Holy shit. Yeah you did."

The man laughs and slips something into Dan's hand. Dan looks down and sees a little scrap of paper with a phone number scribbled on it. "In case you ever wanna do this again, or maybe if you need someone to teach you the ropes. I'm game, hot stuff."

Dan's mind flicks briefly to Arin again, but then he shakes his head a little and smiles. Nothing but hurt that way. But this?

 _This_ Dan could do.

"Sure. I'd like that."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arin buys anal beads for Dan.
> 
> (I originally wrote this on Aug 20th, 2018 but only had it on tumblr. Once again, it was a quick idea that turned into more.)

Arin gets blue anal beads for Danny and he wants his boyfriend to wear them while they’re out and about doing whatever.

Arin and Danny have talked about Dan going out in public with something on/in him before, but nothing ever really came of it. 

Dan forgets all about it until one day, as they’re about to go out, Arin says quietly, “Danny, I have a surprise for you…” 

Dan turns around curiously, and Arin is holding out a bottle of lube and the toy. 

Dan goes pink in the cheeks and whispers, “Holy shit, Arin…” and then it clicks for him that Arin wants it in Dan _now_ , while they go out, and the flush spreads to Danny’s ears and down his chest. 

Arin whispers, “Come on, Danny. Pull your pants and undies down like a good boy.” 

This causes Dan to whimper and he does as he’s told, already half hard. 

“Now lean your body on the bed and stick your ass up, baby.” 

Dan lays himself chest down, shirt rumpled and riding up his belly beneath him, stuck between rutting into the sheets for more friction and being a good boy and sticking his ass up for Arin. 

Arin chuckles and gives Dan a smack to his ass which causes him to yelp in surprise and wiggle. Arin pops the lube open and slicks up the digits of his right hand, and then grasps at Dan’s hip with his left hand to hold him steady. “Relax for Daddy,” he whispers, and teases at Dan’s hole for a few seconds before working his first finger in. 

Danny is trying to be good and hold still, but he can’t help humping at the mattress a little bit as Arin works him open. 

Eventually Arin has his two fingers moving inside of Dan, and Dan is a whimpering, rumpled mess, babbling incoherently at his boyfriend to _please fuck him,_ **_now_** _._ Arin wants so badly to do so, but he knows that this will be worth it later, so he ignores the temptation and pushes the slicked toy into Danny up to the hilt, and Danny keens. Arin tugs on the toy to make sure that it’s in place, hums satisfactorily, then slaps his boyfriend’s bare ass one last time. 

Arin cleans up and Dan takes the opportunity to flip over and grasp at his erection. He knows he can’t jerk himself off or he’ll be in trouble later, so he just holds on tightly until Arin comes back to him. 

“Ohh, is my babygirl all worked up?” 

Danny nods loosely, still flushed, and stares at the floor. 

“Well if you’re a good boy today, Danny, you’ll get a treat later. Okay?” 

He nods again, and Arin uses two fingers to tilt Dan’s face up towards him. “Let’s pull these pants back up, all right?” 

Dan lets go of his dick and stands, letting Arin pull his briefs and jeans up his legs. He’s coming out of his blissed out headspace now and slaps Arin’s hand lightly once the waist of the jeans are in place. “I can do this part,” he whispers, and does up his zipper and button. 

Once done, he stares Arin in the eye. “You are so dead later.” 

Arin shrugs and begins to turn away, “Whatever you say, Dan. _You’re_ the one with the problem.” 

Dan smirks and pulls Arin back toward him, cupping and rubbing at his erection through his shorts. “I don’t think _I’m_ the only one with a problem, _Arin_.” 

Arin slaps Dan’s hand away and laughs. “You’re right. But we’re still not doing anything about it until we get home later…” 

“Let’s make this quick, then, shall we?” Dan replies, moving out of the room. 

Arin’s eyes and voice are full of amusement when he answers his boyfriend. “Yes, let’s make it quick indeed.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on this prompt: Arin is cooking something in the kitchen, when Dan comes behind him, slips his arms around Arin's waist and tries to get him in the mood for sex.

Arin's making pancakes the morning after a particularly good round of sex with Dan the night before. He's clad in just a frilly apron to protect his bits from the many dangers cooking pancakes inevitably throws at someone _not_ wearing said apron. The apron is tied in the back, the bow resting _just so_ above his exposed ass cheeks.

Dan sidles up to him and slips his arms through Arin's, around his waist. His nose presses into the crook of Arin's neck and he nuzzles in sleepily before inhaling Arin's scent. "Mmm, morning Baby Bear. Looks delicious."

"Aw, thanks! 'Mornin', Dan." Arin can't move much with Dan's arms around him like this, but he's able to flip one of the pancakes before it burns. 

Dan's lips find Arin's neck next and he presses soft, wet kisses to the skin there. "You know what else looks delicious?" he asks between kisses. 

Arin grunts noncommittally and flips another pancake as Dan's hands roam over his stomach under the apron. His breath hitches as hands begin sliding down over his hips, and he has to hold back an interested moan as they come to rest grasping his exposed buttcheeks.

" _This_ looks delicious," Dan answers, spreading Arin's asscheeks apart to expose his hole. 

Arin squeaks and fumbles with the spatula, nearly dropping it. "Dan! Dude!" He looks back with an accusation on his lips but it dies as soon as he sees Dan's morning wood. "Oh. Well then." Arin quickly turns back around to the cooking pancakes, but Dan doesn't miss the flush that's risen on his cheeks.

Dan's chuckle is dark and husky as he steps closer, pressing their top halves together. "You were saying, Arin?"

Arin doesn't get a chance to respond as Dan spreads his cheeks apart even more. Instead, a low whine escapes as he feels Dan drizzling lube into the valley of his ass. Dan presses his lower half against Arin and pushes forward, slotting his dick between Arin's asscheeks. 

"Oh my god, Dan." Arin can hardly believe this, can hardly believe Dan is so horned up that he brought lube into the _kitchen_ with him just so he could fuck up into Arin's ass. "The _pancakes_ , dude! The pancakes!" 

For some reason, that's all Arin's swirling mind can focus on, even as Dan reaches around to take his erection in hand. He manages to turn off the stove and scoop the (now burnt) pancakes onto a plate before Dan _really_ gets into it. 

Now Dan is mouthing at Arin's neck, and Arin has half a mind to yell at him, admonish him for being so horny he couldn't wait until the pancakes were done, and now they're _burnt_ , but Dan's grabbing Arin's hair with his free hand and pulling his head to the side so he has more access to the lovely, marked up skin there, and he's whimpering into the kisses as he fucks between Arin's cheeks and hearing Dan lose it is making _Arin_ lose it and and and—

They're suddenly both cumming, Dan first, his cum splashing up Arin's back and onto the apron tie, and Arin feels that and everything is too much and then _he's_ cumming, painting the front of the oven with his spunk. 

It looks a little like cinnamon bun drizzle, he thinks, dizzy, and Dan giggles, dropping Arin's dick in favor of pointing at the jizz running down the glass.

"Cinnamon bun drizzle," Arin mutters, a little incoherently, and this sets Dan _off_ into a laughing fit that bends him in half against Arin and causes his dick to slip out from between Arin's buttcheeks. 

"You're not wrong, Arin. You're not wrong," he laughs. But his giggles fade as he eyes the burnt pile of what used to be pancakes. "Oh. Shit. The pancakes."

Arin's coming back to himself now and he whips around to face Dan. "Dude, you couldn't wait _five fucking minutes_ to jump me, you fuckin' horny bastard? Now I'm gonna have to make a whole new batch, unless you wanna eat these atrocious, burnt husk monstrosities!"

Dan's eyes trail over the apron string along Arin's hip that leads back to the spunk-covered bow behind Arin and accidentally lets out a giggle. "It was worth it, Arin. So worth it."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan tries to suck his own dick again after all these years and is finally able to do it.

Dan tries to suck his own dick again after all these years and is finally able to do it.

And maybe he tells Arin the next day and Arin's just like "good for you, dude." But he can't stop thinking about it all damn day, and Dan knows this and isn't too surprised when Arin finally bursts, asking how it was, Did it feel more like you were sucking dick than having your dick sucked, etc. etc.

And Dan tells him all the details, even the bit where his dick popped out of his mouth as he was cumming and he shot himself in the face with jizz.

Dan's not really looking at Arin during the telling of everything but when he finally looks over, Arin's gone slightly pink in the face and his eyes have glazed over. 

Dan smirks and needles Arin, starts saying his like, "You could always watch me nail myself in the face next time, if you wanted," trying to make Arin uncomfortable, toeing the you're-my-best-friend-but-haha-no-homo line. 

All he succeeds in doing is making Arin blush scarlet, his mouth popping open ever so slightly, which he promptly closes. "I mean, sure, dude. If you don't mind me watching," Arin manages to reply, tone light-hearted and flippant but face serious.

Dan realizes that Arin isn't joking, and his mouth goes dry, his next teasing jab dying before it can exit his mouth. He stammers, trying to form words to bring their conversation back into joking territory, the territory he's intimately familiar with, but he can't get anything close to a sentence out.

Eventually he gives up the failed sentences, forces himself to take a deep breath, to relax, to accept the situation as it is as best he can, and says, "Okay. What day works for you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this as a message to a friend awhile ago and just found it in my saved screenshots. I tried to format it a little bit, as it was originally in just a few paragraphs, so please excuse any weirdness.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A miscellaneous egobang blowie.

Arin's naked, laying down on a low bed, his legs bent and dangling over the end of the bed. 

Danny's hair pulled back into a ponytail. He's kneeling in front of Arin, between his knees, ghosting his fingers over Arin's thighs and up to his dick. He takes Arin's dick into his mouth and  _ sucks _ , his cheeks hollowing in as far as they can go. 

Arin gasps and his body jerks, totally out of his control. "Oh  _ fuck _ !" 

Dan chuckles darkly around the cock in his mouth and then takes it farther in, taking a deep breath through his nose before he slips the head into his throat and swallows. 

Arin absolutely  _ howls _ and grabs at Dan's head, digging his fingers into the curly hair, pulling some of the strands out of the ponytail as he does so.

After a moment, Dan pulls off of Arin's dick with an audible  _ pop!  _ and smiles widely at his boyfriend, licking his lips wetly. 

Arin's dick twitches, and he's nearly hyperventilating, cheeks flushed a bright red. He tugs on Dan's hair, pulling him up into a sloppy kiss. 

Danny's fingers creep down and cup Arin's balls and then slip farther to trail down Arin's taint to his asshole. Arin's breath hitches as Dan rubs his finger there for a moment. Dan smiles into the kiss.

And then, too soon, his fingers are gone and tangling into Arin's hair, pulling him in deeper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one sent to a friend awhile ago (February 2019)! Edited just a little, but it's mostly the same as when I sent it to her.


End file.
